Almost Alice
by Rosebud5
Summary: This is a series of one-shots/drabbles based off the CD "Almost Alice." Most of these will be Alice/Hatter...All the best stories are! Will include chapters based off songs like "Tea Party," "Welcome to Mystery," and "The Poison." DEAD
1. Alice

Ello All! So this is a series of one-shots/drabbles based on the CD Almost Alice. Most of these are Alice/Hatter...are you shocked? Anyone who knows me shouldn't be. lol

Well all I can say now is **R&R!** Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonerland or Almost Alice. Well, I do own the CD but I mean...oh guddler's scut, you know what I mean.

~Rosey

* * *

**Almost Alice**

_Song: Alice  
__Artist: Avril Lavigne_

She was going to follow that white rabbit.

Everybody wanted her-expected her-to stand there under that pavillion like a china doll and say yes to Hamish's marriage proposal. She felt upside down. Like she couldn't stop it.

So she ran after the rabbit. An excuse to escape to a Wonderland. She didn't call it that until much later, though she used to call it that all the time.

The rabbit led her to a hole. Her heart pounding, she leaned over the blackness. And she fell upside down. She couldn't stop it.

She landed in another world. Her own world, though she was a stranger there. She was herself. She was somebody else. Almost Alice. Everybody kept telling her that she had to slay the Jabberwocky.

_I don't slay anything._

Then she met Hatter. She got back on her feet again. Was he real? Was he pretend? Either way, she knew how to take a stand now. Hatter was her muchness. And she would survive this mad world.

Vorpal sword in hand, she faced the creature. She felt herself get knocked down, but felt no pain. She got to her feet and fulfulled the Oracculum. She slayed the Jabberwock. She was their champion. His champion. He Futterwackened. If she knew how she would have too.

No tears were shed when she left. At least not by her. She went back. Said no to Hamish. Yes to her heart.

She was no longer upside down. And they couldn't stop her now.

* * *

Well? I wrote that while listening to the song and the words just kind of seemed to come with the music. I know it's short, but most of these are indeed going to be drabbles. I hope you all enjoyed and now I must insist you

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

On to the next song/chapter!

~Rosey


	2. The Poison

Ok so here's chapter two: "The Poison." I already wrote a whole chapter fic based on this song, but here's a little one-shot inspired by it. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~Rosey

* * *

_Song: The Poison  
Artist: All American Rejects_

Hatter sighed as the giant Alice left his hat room in the Red Queen's palace to go find the Vorpal sword. She was his poison, no question there. Like ravens and writing desks or crumbs in the butter. But she was also his cure. Minutes ago he had gone mad. Utterly, completely bonkers. And Alice put her giant hands on his face and stopped his insanity. She had told him all the best people were mad. So was she mad?

Tarrant shook his head, sitting at the table as another shreik from the Bloody Big Head pierced the air. "I'll be there shortly, your majesty," he called back, picking up a hat near him and adding a finishing touch. And his mind went back to Alice.

The last time he had seen her before she returned was when she was a wee little tyke. And now she was about his age, he supposed, though he didn't know exactly how old he was since his fight with Time. Alice thought this world was a dream. But he knew it wasn't. If he had just been dreamed up would he remember all those years of sitting at that tea table waiting for her return?

He knew she would realize soon enough that Underland was real. But then that meant she would eventually have to leave. Maybe she would ask him to go with her? But no. He frowned. He couldn't leave Underland. It was his home. There was no leaving Underland if you were born there. Underland was the only place they both knew. He never would and never could know her world. They were like night and day. Their future was impossible.

_Only if you believe it is_, a voice in his mind whispered.

Getting to his feet, he went to the window, looking out into the night. Had Alice found the Vorpal sword yet? Was she alright? Mercy, she needed help and he knew it. But he was trapped. Madness rose in his face. He could feel it. _Curse it, Alice! How can you leave us? You haven't yet but you will! Can't you see the pain it causes, ya wee girl? Look in a blasted mirror and tell me if you see Alice or Almost Alice! Why is a raven like a-_

"HAT MAN!" the Bloody Big Head screames snapped him from his insanity. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the hats in his hands and turned to the door.

_I guess some times we both lose our minds, Alice. Find a better road._

_

* * *

_

Yupyup another Alice/Hatter! I think most of these are gonna be. So all I can say now is

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosey


	3. Technicolor Phase

Hey er'body! So here's chapter three! Hope you all are enjoying these!

Disclaimer: Grrr...

~Rosey

* * *

_Song: Technicolor Phase  
Artist: Owl City_

Ten year old Alice Kingsley sat alone in her room, trying her hardest not to fall asleep. She blinked heavily, holding back sleep as long as she could. She didn't want to have the dream again. The blue caterpillar, the smiling cat...it was all too curious for her.

She blinked again, the colors of her room blurring before her sleep slurred eyes. A small smile formed on her lips. Well, if she had to go back to Wonderland, at least she'd get to see the funny colorful hat man again. Looking around her room, she beamed again. He was here. With her. In her child-mind, he was color, so he was with her whereever she was.

The green grass outside her window was his electric emerald eyes that would sometimes change like a kaleidoscope.

The black letters in her school book were his coat on days when he got mad and she had to leave early. She didn't like those days.

But the orange in the sunset was his silly hair that made her giggle and the white of the walls was his face that was constantly changing. And the red of the roses in her mother's garden were the dye stains on his fingers from his hats-like his trade never left him.

The girl allowed her eyes to shutter closed and she smiled. He would take care of her, the funny colorful hat man would. For he was there whereever she was inside the Technicolor Phase of Wonderland.

* * *

Awww little Alice misses the colorful hat man! Well I hope you enjoyed this and now all I can say is

**I BEGGG OF YOU TO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! *Gets down on knees and begs* Ahem..**

~Rosey


End file.
